A Bittersweet Surprise
by LocoCoco300
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Bakura wants to tell Marik how he truly feels about him. He comes up with a plan of how to tell him, but will it work? Thiefshipping.


**A/N: This is my first time writing thiefshipping, and it's for Valentine's Day~**

* * *

It's Valentine's Day. I used to hate it, and I still do, but for a different reason. Back then, it was because I found love to be useless, weak, and false. Now… Now I hate it because I'm about to confess my… _love_—it still felt awkward to say, even think, that word—to the last person on Earth I suspected to even remotely like: my partner in crime, Marik Ishtar.

Maybe that's one of the reasons I was able to open up so easily to him. But come on, who would ever think that they could fall in love with him? He's obnoxious, selfish, bossy, everything you tried to avoid in your ideal partner in crime. He loves to complain, never eats meat, and that purple hoody of his is just so distracti—

_Gah!_ Stop it, these were supposed to be _negative_ thoughts about him!

Never mind that. Right now, I should be focusing on Marik's arrival. He was off doing… whatever the bloody hell he does when he's gone. Point being, I had to prepare what I was going to say.

It couldn't be mushy; that would be lame, and I doubt I could get half of it out without him laughing at me. I was already going to be throwing myself out there, so I didn't need the extra humiliation if things didn't work out my way.

A smirk crept its way up my lips. I got the _perfect_ way to tell him.

And he was going to absolutely hate it.

A knock sounded at the door, and I knew who it was without a hint of doubt. "It's unlocked!" I yelled, too lazy to get up and open it myself.

In walked Marik Ishtar, clad in that revealing hoody of his, making me avert my gaze just so I could concentrate. _Eyes on the prize_, I reminded myself, but then I couldn't help but smirk. Since Marik _is_, indeed, the prize, shouldn't I continue to stare at him? Shaking my head, I added, _Really, though, I need to stay focused._

"What are you smiling for?" Marik asked me, coming over to sit in a chair across from me.

"Oh, nothing~!" I said in an on-purposefully singsong voice, just to arouse his suspicions.

He rose an eyebrow, indicating to me that it worked, and I couldn't help but grin wider. "It doesn't sound like nothing," he replied, smiling back. He probably thought he was going to have a challenge in trying to get a response out of me. Cute. Maybe I'll give him one. "What's with the good mood?"

I crossed my legs and rested my head back, relaxing into the seat. "Don't you know what day it is?" I began, resting my gaze on him.

His eyebrows slightly furrowed and he thought for a moment. "Thursday?"

I stifled a sigh. "Yes, but what's the exact date?" I tried to sound as cheery as before, but if it took any longer to get to the best part of my plan, I might snap and not confess at all. And we couldn't have that, no, not at all.

He thought again, a bit longer than before, and I could tell he was counting the days in his head until he came to his conclusion. "The fourteenth?" I nodded, egging him on. "What's so important about-" He cut off and I could tell that realization had finally hit him. "Valentine's Day." Looking at me skeptically, he added, "I thought you hated Valentine's Day. Unless… Whose relationship did you ruin?" He smiled, relishing the idea.

A low chuckle escaped me. "Not this year," I answered. "Just the opposite, actually."

A confused expression crossed his face, gradually grasping the meaning of my words. Oh, Marik, you're such a slow thinker. Soon enough, though, he burst out laughing. Both of his reactions had been expected, and if things kept going like this, my plan would be a cinch.

"You? Ge-getting someone… together?" he said between his laughter. "Like a… matchmaker?"

I stifled a sigh. He _still_ didn't catch on. "You could say that."

It was obvious on his sun-kissed face that he didn't quite believe me. "Who? Is it an accident waiting to happen? Ah, 'Kura, why didn't you take me along!?" He pouted slightly, disappointed on all the fun that he didn't actually miss.

"Guess." This wasn't part of the plan, but I just wanted to see all the crack-couples he could come up with.

Before I knew it, he was spewing out names at random, mind reeling much faster than it was before. "Tea and Tristan?"

"No."

"Duke and Tristan?"

"No." I held back a laugh on that one.

"Mai and Tristan?"

"It has nothing to do with Tristan."

He paused, but only for a moment. "Seto and Joey?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, they got it on a while ago."

He gawked at me, obviously thinking he spouted those names out as a joke. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." No, but just watch the gossip spread now.

Biting his lower lip, the stupidly adorable habit he had when he was deep in thought, he piped up, "Just tell me already!" I shook my head. Next he was going to ask for one of the names. "Come on! Just one of their names? _Please?_" Called it.

Acting as if I _really_ didn't want to tell him, I sighed, deep and long. "Fine," I responded. "But you have to promise not to tell."

He nodded, foolishly urging me onward.

"One of the people I got together is," I paused dramatically, watching him lean forwards, incidentally flexing his abdomen. _Avoid looking avoid looking avoidlookingavoi-_ I looked. It was just a little peak, after all. "Me." I gestured towards myself just for emphasis.

His smile faltered, and he leaned back in his chair, an upset look covering his beautiful features. "Oh," was all he said.

At this point, I could have practically leapt up and yelled "April Fools!" even though that was the exact wrong holiday, because Marik's reaction screamed that he didn't like me "dating" some other nonexistent person. So now that I concluded he at least had similar feelings about me, I could confess. Or at least that was the original plan. But, contrary to my plans, I wanted to mess with him a little longer. It's not my fault his overreactions are so damn hilarious!

"In fact, she's coming over later tonight," I lied, fidgeting with my nails like this was no big deal.

Even though he was avoiding my gaze, I could tell that he was a tad bit hurt that I had a date today. It made me almost feel bad enough to fess up the truth now. Almost. Much more fun was to be had, by me at least, until then.

"Who's she?" he asked, genuinely, turning back to me with a forced smile. If I had been anyone else, his smile would have fooled me. I'm pretty sure it goes without saying that I'm _not_ anyone else.

Waggling my finger at him, I teased, "You'll find out later."

We sat in silence for a moment, and I waited for Marik to respond, hoping that he even did. "What's she like?" He was currently staring out the window, trying his hardest not to look at me.

I shrugged at first, saying, "You know, the usual." Pausing, I tried to think of how to describe my "date" when my eyes fell on Marik. I smiled. "She's utterly addicted to shopping and fashion and shit like that. Blonde hair, beautiful eyes." My eyes raked over him. Just to piss him off, I added, "Nice body."

He clenched his fists but didn't respond, just nodded. Marik, don't get so _jealous_; I was just complimenting you. "How did you meet?" he asked, looking at me for the first time.

"Nowhere special. Just passing by in the street," I commented, replaying how Marik and I met in my mind but not wanting to give too much away yet. "I stopped her and… Well, I suppose she stuck with me after that."

Marik just nodded, looking effectively gloomy but trying to hide it. I didn't want him to be so sad, but I was having too much fun screwing with his mind. But when was I going to tell him the truth then? Eh, the time will come when it comes I guess.

"Should I go then? I wouldn't want to disrupt your… date," he offered, flushing barely at his pause. Or maybe it was at the mention of my date, I don't know.

No. That wouldn't work with the plan. Trying to lighten his mood, I chuckled. "Marik, she's coming _much_ later. Sit back down." He had stood while I was speaking, but now he seemed to hesitate.

"Bakura, I…" He shook his head, and I wondered what he had stopped himself from saying. "I'm hungry, I'll be right back."

Frowning, I followed him into our miniature kitchen. He didn't notice me leaning against the doorway, and he proceeded to pick up something and head towards the trash can. "What's that?" I questioned, earning a startled jump from him.

He whipped around to face me, hiding whatever it was behind his back. "N-nothing!" he stuttered, confirming that it was definitely something.

"Marik," I said, sounding like a parent disciplining a child. But I couldn't help it; he was acting just like a child caught doing something bad! "What's that in your hands?" He pushed his back against the counter and opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "And don't you dare say nothing." Slowly, he closed his mouth. When he proved that he wasn't going to willingly give it to me, I approached him, smiling. "Do I have to take it from you?" No reply, no movement. As I drew closer, he flew to the other side of the kitchen, putting the island between the two of us. "A challenge, is it?" I narrowed my eyes, enjoying this even much more than what had happened right before. "Tch, tch, tch. Marik, you should know better than challenge a thief to _steal_ from you."

Before he could retort, I slid over the table rather deftly and snatched one of Marik's wrists. He gasped in surprise but glared at me with his lavender eyes. I always loved gazing into them, even when he was angry. His anger just made them more… _feisty_.

"Bakura…" he whined, pleaded almost, his tone not matching his expression. "Please leave me alone about this."

"Oh, but you made me so _curious_," I purred, leaning closer so that our faces were mere inches from each other, our legs brushing. My advance seemed to take him off guard and I used that to my advantage. Pinning him firmly against the wall, his body tensed and he glared at me.

"What are you-?" While he was effectively distracted, I swiftly grabbed whatever was behind his back.

Realizing that I had just tricked him, he scowled, his face a mixture of anger and… disappointment? Hn. Switching my attention from the Egyptian to what he had been hiding, I couldn't help but feel amused. "A box of chocolates, Marik? What for? I thought you didn't know it was Valentine's Day." Holding it in front of him, I smirked even wider when he grabbed at it, but my hand was against his chest, holding him in place as I stretched my other arm out of his reach.

Crossing his arms in defeat, he mumbled, "I didn't."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Then why did you-"

"Th-they were on sale and I was hungry! I didn't know it was Valentine's Day, really!" Of course, Marik. Because it's normal to sell chocolates in heart-shaped boxes that say bloody "Valentine's Day" on them when it's not Valentine's Day.

Deciding to not press him to admit it any more, I asked, "Well, would your lil' sweetheart mind if I eat them then?" When he failed to respond, I added, "Of course she wouldn't. You had been just about to throw them out when I walked in on you, anyway."

His mouth dropped at me, and I boosted myself onto the island, legs hanging over the edge. I tore open the box and popped a chocolate in my mouth, not breaking eye contact with Marik for a beat.

"Want one?" I offered, holding out a creamy chocolate to my partner. Reluctantly, he drew closer to me and accepted the treat, nibbling on it, deep in thought. I grinned, concluding that I better tell him now before he mentally decides to give up on me. "Hey, Mar?" He glanced up at me, disapproving of his nickname that I rarely used. I pressed my lips together, not wanting to completely give up my game. "I know these chocolates were for me."

His eyes widened, and he flushed, averting his gaze to the floor. "No, they were not!" Denial. Just as expected.

Using my index finger to tip his head up to face me, I responded gently, "Don't lie to me."

Everything about him wanted to deny it again—except for the blush that darkened upon my touch—but he sighed, crushed. "I suppose… I may have thought of you when I bought them." I smirked even wider, knowing that that was as close to a yes as I was going to get out of this boy. "Can I go now?"

My tongue clucked against the roof of my mouth and I shook my head. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sighing, his lavender eyes glared into mine. "Just make it qui-_aah!_" While he was talking, I had pulled him closer by his hoody and wrapped my legs around his waist, still sitting on the island and all. "'Kura, wha-what are you doing?"

I smiled, taking in his dumbfounded face. "What does it bloody look like I'm doing?" I retorted, my lips seeking out his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his jawline. He shivered and I smiled again, taking a small nibble at his exposed skin, made easier to reach by the voluntary tip of his neck.

"Nhn," he moaned out, but soon clamped his mouth shut. It was clear to me that all of these events confused him deeply, what with me saying I have a date and then kissing him, et cetera. He started to push me away, but he put barely any force into it, so I kept going. He tried a different method. "Bakura, what's going on?"

I sighed and put my mouth next to his ear. "I have a little confession to make," I whispered. "You know that date I have?" His figure froze in response, so I took that as an answer in itself. "She's not real."

Silence. Then, "She's not friggin' _real_!? Why would you-"

Putting a finger on his delicate lips to end his sentence, I leaned back so I could look him in the eyes. "Most of the things I said were about _you_, dumbass." My finger slid down his face, passed his neck, and to his chest to emphasize the "you".

At first his stare was blank. Then he blushed deep red again—well, a _deeper_ red, as he was already quite flustered. And, finally, he smiled. "You were talking about… me?" He sounded flattered and beamed up at me.

"Who else?" I chuckled, my lips inching closer to his.

This time, it was him who put his tanned finger up to my lips, taking me off-guard. "Hold on a second," he said, eyes twinkling. "I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of me having a _'nice body'_, correct?"

Rolling my eyes, I swatted his hand away and growled, "Yes, I did. Now if you don't mind—or even if you do, for all I bloody care—I'm going to have a crack at your 'nice lips' so…" Before he could say another pointless remark, I pulled his face closer and met his lips with my own.

He was much less hesitant than before, and I knew that this had to do with the confusion being lifted off of him. His body pressed up against mine, his hands on my back and in my hair, and his lips… His soft, delicate lips… locked with mine in a passionate kiss. I felt him bite at my lower lip and I tightened my legs around him, ignoring a certain discomfort I had there. He let out a small gasp and grasped me tighter. My tongue nudged at his lips, requesting entrance, and he obliged, parting them.

He was the first to break for air, face considerably flushed, and I guessed my face was reddened as well. Smirking at him, I kissed down his collarbone, feeling his warm breath hit my neck.

"'Kura?" he breathed, gradually resting his head on my shoulder, eyes closed. I grunted, my way of telling him that I was listening. "Do you… want the chocolate then?"

Chuckling, I leaned back to meet his gaze. "Nah." A dejected look crossed his face, so I added, "Not now. This chocolate," I licked his neck, "tastes much _much_ better."


End file.
